Loving You
by Virginalis
Summary: Loving you is easy, cause you're beautiful.


Su pequeña habitación se encontraba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por la tenue llama de una vela. Su sombra se proyectó tras él en la pared casi de una manera dantesca, como un predador buscando a su presa.  
Sus ojos de oro líquido se mantuvieron en la escena frente a él. En la figura frente a él.

La luz de la candela dotaba de matices amarillos la piel perlada de la mujer frente a él, resaltando sus senos, los hombros estrechos y sus muslos firmes. El satén rosa del pequeño camisón que cubría su figura destelleó ligeramente cuando Winry gateó hasta el borde de la cama, estirando una de sus manos hacia él.

Si hubiese capturado tal momento, Edward estaba seguro de que podría exhibirlo en un museo como la mayor obra de arte en la historia. La belleza tan avasallante de Winry era digna de ser estudiada por los mejores artistas. Drenaba hasta la última gota de aire en sus pulmones, y conseguía poner en blanco su cabeza. Lo único que bailaba en sus pensamientos, era su imagen.

Lentamente se acercó, un paso más pesado que el otro. La distancia no suponía más de un metro, pero él los sintió eternos. Le dolía la piel de pensar en estar tan sólo un segundo más alejado de ella. De su mujer. Con la diestra acarició los cabellos platinados, tan suaves como toda ella cada vez que la recorría. Adoraba besar y tocar la dulce seda de su cuerpo, recorrer con sus manos los valles y curvas ansiosas de ser descubiertas por un explorador como él. Adelantando un poco su cuerpo, Winry presionó con suavidad su mejilla contra el costado de su abdomen en un gesto tan íntimo y cariñoso. Su palma pequeña, reposó en los planos tiesos de su abdomen desnudo, Winry adoraba la firmeza del músculo forjado a base de trabajo duro y esfuerzo, ansiaba abrazar sus hombros amplios, clavar sus uñas en su extensa espalda.

Deslizó sus dedos por las hebras de oro, descendiendo por su tersa mejilla, su cuello y sus hombros. Con el índice removió una de las tiras que sujetaba su camisón, repitiendo el acto con la inversa. Apenas se trataba de un delgado hilo negro, mas le encantaba ver sus cremosos hombros desnudos.

A tal punto, la tela apenas se sujetaba de sus senos, los pezones estampándose en la delgada tela. Estaba ansiosa, lo deseaba, ambos lo hacían. Casi temblaba de la anticipación. Edward jadeó, ahora encontrándose con las gemas índigo y el arrebol rosa en sus mejillas. Aunque la iluminación fuera escasa podía distinguir las pecas sobre su nariz y sus pómulos que sólo hacían acto de presencia cuando el sol besaba su piel. Recordó haberla visto trabajando con las plantas del jardín aquella tarde cuando regresó después de meses en las lejanas tierras del oeste, tan etérea y hermosa en un vestido blanco.

Su rodilla de acero se apoyó en el colchón junto a ella, sus manos la empujaron con delicadeza en la superficie mullida, recostándola entre sus piernas, manteniendo las suyas juntas con sus propias rodillas. Edward podía sentir su propio pulso en su garganta, sediento de ella, deseando beber cada gota de su existencia como un oasis en medio del desierto.

Winry gimió, presionando los muslos juntos, sintiendo su centro desnudo palpitar por la dureza presionándose entre estos. No llevaba bragas, no las necesitaba, sólo deseaba el alivio que su hombre podía concederle y por el que tanto había esperado. Un nuevo gemido la abandonó, casi como el ronroneo de un gatito, cuando las ásperas manos la acariciaron. Ascendieron por sus ardientes muslos, enganchando el final del estorboso camisón con los pulgares que trepó por su cuerpo junto a las palmas amplias, exponiendo su desnudez ante los ojos de su único dueño.

La observó sin prisa, recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo femenino bajo él. Acarició con la vista sus caderas amplias, las de una mujer que dio a luz a dos criaturas. Su estrecha cintura, su abdomen plano que reclamaba cálidos besos, los senos turgentes y pesados coronados por pezones más oscuros, subiendo y bajando con su respiración. Su hija menor ya no lactaba, mas la hinchazón de sus pechos seguía allí. Los apretó con cuidado, no deseaba causar dolor a su amada mujer, sólo quería hacerla sentir tan bien como él mismo se sentía. Suspiró en respuesta, estirando los brazos hacia él. Edward obedeció a su deseo agachándose, permitiéndole que rodeara su cuello y buscando sus labios resecos con los dulces y húmedos de ella ¡Cuánto había extrañado besarla! ¡Cuantas noches había deseado sentir la lengua de la rubia en la suya! Le sería imposible saciarse de ella con tan sólo una noche, deseaba besarla y hacerle el amor sin detenerse.

Al romper el beso se observaron por cortos segundos. Ambos coincidían en que a veces las miradas decían mucho más que las palabras, pues ninguno podía expresar lo que sentían junto al otro. Tanto amor, deseo y pasión. Winry le acarició el rostro con la ternura de una madre, de una amante, de una amiga. Besó su frente. Edward invirtió sus posiciones, esta vez arrodillándose entre sus muslos separados.

Separó sus muslos exponiéndola por completo a él. Aún cuando llevaban cinco años juntos, tres de ellos casados y dos vástagos, Winry continuaba sonrojándose cuando él la miraba. La boca se le hizo agua admirando su sexo brillante y húmedo, jugoso, casi llamándolo. Sus pantalones se apretaron aún más, el aroma a hembra y almizcle provocó que su pene pulsara.

Cuando su pantalón se volvió un problema, se deshizo de él. La ropa interior negra le acompañó en el suelo junto al olvidado vestido que poco antes envolvía la figura de la Venus en sus brazos.

Winry Rockbell se consideraba afortunada mientras el hombre de su vida se erguía sobre ella. Sus muslos fuertes, músculos marcados, hombros anchos, amplios, cubiertos por la cortina de cabello rubio. Lo que alguna vez fue un niño pequeño y desgarbado, hoy en día era un hombre tan atractivo que le tenía de rodillas con tan sólo una mirada de sus ojos miel. Edward era pura masculinidad con su miembro erecto golpeando contra su abdomen. Aferró sus caderas estrechas con las piernas, sus talones clavándose en sus nalgas igual de firmes que el resto de él. Ed acarició con ambas manos sus piernas largas sintiéndose bendecido por poseer ambas manos para sentir su calidez y suavidad.

Sus cuerpos se llamaban como si de imanes se tratasen deseando perderse el uno en el otro. Winry tomó su miembro alineándose, ambos empujaron sus caderas para encontrarse, al fin en casa. Se dejó caer sobre ella, su rostro contra los blandos pechos de su joven esposa. Besó, lamió y mordió la carne hinchada, jugueteó con las pequeñas perlas que los coronaban. Ella enterró una mano en sus cabellos empujándo su rostro contra sí, mientras la otra se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura. Dulces gemidos acompañaron los besos candentes y las embestidas de sus caderas chocando fuertemente, buscando estar más profundo, más intenso. Sus cálidas paredes aferraban su pene tal como la primera vez.

El calor veraniego se colaba entre las cortinas elevando la temperatura de la habitación y mojándolos con una ligera capa de sudor. Sus cuerpos pegajosos se frotaban el uno contra el otro, pero ninguno se molestó por ello. Les excitaba aún más, tanto como el olor a sexo que llenaba la habitación y sus fluídos lubricándolos, dejando atrás los húmedos quejidos de sus sexos juntos.

Ed se incorporó. Se aferró a los muslos femeninos como un salvavidas, empujando más y más fuerte contra ella, que gimió y jadeó, y apretó las sábanas entre sus manos. Su abdomen se mantenía tenso mientras el placer la llenaba, vocalizando cada gota del puro gusto que trepaba por su cuerpo, más sensible que nunca.

Pronunció su nombre, tan bajo como un susurro, lo suficientemente intenso para que Winry pudiera oírlo. Los ojos azules se abrieron con lentitud, sus párpados aún velándolos mientras le observaba entre las largas y oscuras pestañas. Sus senos se balancebaban con el vaivén mientras sus labios volcaban suspiros y palabras de amor.

La amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y ella a él. Tan intensamente que deseaban perderse el uno en el otro hasta que la muerte los reclamara.

Winry cerró los ojos cuando el clímax la golpeó, pequeños destellos tras sus párpados. Se arqueó toda, enterrando la cabeza entre las almohadas, gimiendo casi dolorida.

Edward Elric hasta sus veintitrés años pudo asegurar, ser ateo. Hasta ese mismo día, unos segundos atrás. Pero ahora, mientras Winry se corría para él con su rostro contraído de placer, su cuerpo arqueado, su cabello esparcido en la almohada como rayos de sol y los suaves pétalos entre sus piernas envolviendo su pene, pudo jurar que Dios era mujer. Deseó poder inmortalizarla en un altar para alabarla cada día de su vida, como su misericordiosa salvadora.

El placer se volcó en él como una erupción derramándose por cada nervio de su cuerpo, y la llenó con su semilla acompañando los agudos jadeos con los propios, sin importarle las consecuencias en aquel acto que tanto le excitaba. Winry embarazada de sus hijos despertaba en él un deseo primitivo.

Se recostó a su lado luego de tomarse unos minutos para disfrutar de la calidez de su vagina colmada de él. Lentamente se deslizó fuera, y Winry casi se corrió de nuevo con la sensación de su semen derramándose por entre sus muslos. Se acurrucó contra él en busca de mimo y cariño, y su esposo no tardó en envolverla en sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza, sin querer dejarla ir.

Deseando poder despertar a su lado cada día de su vida.


End file.
